Studies of the trends in public opinion on abortion during the past decade have focused on the relationship of socioeconomic, religious, demographic and fertility variables to abortion attidudes, and have found a gradually increasing public approval of pregnancy in association with these gradually changing abortion attitudes. In particular, the individual's standards and attitudes on the role of women may be an important factor explaining the individual's abortion attitudes. This study will analyze data collected in a panel design survey, to examine the changes which occurred between 1971-1975 in the opinions held by a specific adult sample on the role of women and on the acceptability of abortion. Since the individuals were asked the questions on each topic at two points in time we will examine the extent to which the attitudes have changed on each issue, as well as the extent to which change in one set of attitudes is accompanied by change in the others.